


Woobie Ianto

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is a woobie and Jack is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woobie Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Cliche

Jack woke up on the bed that he kept in the belly of The Hub. Jack always thought that the room was another contrast in his life; from the bottom of The Hub to the roofs high above the city he enjoyed them both for different reasons. The Belly (as he called it) was dark and quite, while roofs were windy and showed the city moving below him.

Rolling over as far as one could roll on a bed roughly the size of a postage stamp (as Ianto called it) he reached for Ianto. His arm landed on cool sheets. He reached over and turned on his brass lamp. The room was bathed in yellow light. Movie posters hung on the wall, Betty Davis smiled behind glass.

Jack sighed. He had been hoping for a good morning blow job, but Ianto was nowhere to be found and while Jack was flexible he was not nearly flexible enough to give himself a blow job. Not that he didn't try from time to time.

Jack threw on his trousers and undershirt and went looking for Ianto. He had just entered the main area of The Hub when he heard it. A deep wail that seemed to echo off the walls. Jack pulled out blaster and prepared himself for a wailing alien. He opened the secret door to the tourist office and stepped into the room.

The sight the greeted Jack was stranger than any alien. The wailing seemed to be coming from Ianto who was wrapped in Tosh's arms. They both were sitting on the floor.

'What's going on?' Jack asked as Ianto's wailing became even louder.

'Oh, Jack it's horrible. Just horrible,' Tosh said as she stroked Ianto's hair.

'What is it?' Cannibals? Sentient goo? Please tell me we're not out of coffee,' Jack asked

'Something even worse. Owen was mean to Yan.'

Jack farrowed his brow. He hoped Yan wasn't a new hire or some visiting dignitary 'Who?'

'Ianto. Owen was mean to Ianto.'

Jack was even more confused. Owen being mean was like Myfanwy being hungry for chocolate. 'And?'

'How can you be so heartless? Ianto is in pain, it's not like you can just push a button and make him feel better.'

Suddenly, Jack was struck by the memory of being down in the archive. Just yesterday, he had picked up an innocent metal box and pushed a big red button and a bright beam of light had shot out and hit Ianto in the chest. It hadn't been his fault the button had called to him saying _'Push me. Push me NOW '_. Well not really, they didn't start making sentient button until the twenty third century, but that was beside the point. 

'Damn, Tosh keep an eye on Ianto. I'll be right back,' Jack said.

As soon as Jack left Ianto stopped crying and stood up. Tosh and Ianto grinned as each other.

'I can't believe that worked. Nice job with the crying by the way.' Tosh said as she stood up. 

Ianto gave a small bow. 'Thank you.'

'Do you think this will teach Jack not to touch things in the archive?'

'I hope so, but at least it was fun, yeah?'

'It was. The look on Jack's face when I called you Yan.'

'I just hope Jack doesn't start calling me Yan.'

'If he does I'll give him my death glare.'

Ianto grinned. 'Deal.'


End file.
